Forum:Calendar of shows
Just posted a couple of message on the Peel newsgroup, responding to posts of Gordon and Rocker, re the general question of a "database"/ calendar of shows. Interested to hear other people's thoughts on the subject (if anyone cares). (Here's Gordon's message of a few days back): As I am one of those recording cassettes to hard drive I have not had the time to download and listen to the other shows that can be presently downloaded. Is there going to be a web site where Peely's shows are divided into decades, years, months, weeks? and can be downloaded at any time and listened to at any time? I appreciate that members using the web site would probably need a password to avoid outsiders either misusing the service or making issues about copy rights etc. The fact that the music is in mono and of a certain quality I cant imagine any of the artists that had their music played on Peely's show would complain. If anything it would only serve to remind listeners of the existence of these bands. Gordon (My reply) Hi Gordon, First of all, many thanks for being one of those digitizing the tapes. It's definitely very much appreciated by me, and many others I'm sure. I know a Peel database is something other people are thinking about as well, and I don't want to tread on any toes. Was just thinking about your point on the years, months etc, As far as the Wiki goes, it can't really act as an online database of shows, but think it seems an easy enough way of listing information on things that are already scattered around cyberspace, including links to where shows can be downloaded, if people are good with this. Anyway, first of all, I have added a "shows by date" section to the Wiki "400 Box" page, to make shows easier to find on a month by month basis: http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/400_Box Also made a start on rejigging the dates pages, with what you said in mind. Here's my simple efforts for 1977, 1978 and 1979 (the latter very much still under construction), pulling together shows from the 400 Box, the DVD torrent set, and some posted here in recent times -- no doubt there are others I've missed: http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1977 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1979 Seems to me that this would be easy enough to expand to cover all the years in the date index (http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Year), although it would take a fair amount of work to get all the tracklistings and comments sections sorted for every show. (On the other hand, one good thing about the Wiki is that it's pretty easy to use, and everyone is always welcome to join in.) Anyway, just an idea. Any thoughts from folks? I'm happy if other people have alternative things they want to do instead. Cheers, Steve W (at around the same time, Rocker was also posting a message to the group, on a kind of related subject. Here's his message.) Slightly off-topic but I thought some of you may be interested in this - someone has managed to do for the Essential Mix what we would like to do for the Peel show. The link below (which you may have to cut and paste and repair where Yahoo chops it up) is for a rapidshare archive of download links to what looks to me like mp3s of every single Essential Mix broadcast, from the first one in 1993 'til the middle of last year. You will need a lot of time and a large hard drive! http://www.dubstepforum.com/viewtopic.php?t=54095&sid=f46652a68a2e836d89c0905463d0a1db Cheers! Rocker (My reply to Rocker) Very interesting. A similar kind of example (for live recordings) is found on the boards of one of the fan groups of a certain "only band that matters": http://clashcity.com/boards/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=10 A word or two on this history of this. Many of the recordings were previously available on an earlier version of the same boards. This was hit by big problems when a magazine (Record Collector?) mentioned the site. Later, the "Megalist" took the whole thing to a different level -- with the advantage now that the site itself doesn't host the recordings. If links get broken, unavailable, people just ask for re-postings and fresh links are edited in. No doubt there are many other similar band things people here know. Think one thing about Peel shows is the vast number of them over so many years and the fact that they're scattered around assorted sites and other places. Struck me that a huge advantage on the cataloguing front is the famous DVD torrents that DeeDee put out last year. This gives a whole block of stuff already "out there" in "one place". A while back, I tried to give a rough listing of these shows on the Wiki: http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/17-DVD_Torrent_Compilation What I was trying to suggest on my last post here to Gordon is that with addition of the 400 Box shows and stuff posted here, the 17 DVD torrent could be the basis of a calendar of Peel shows on the Wiki. This could fairly be easily expanded to take in full tracklisting info, etc, people's collections (eg (the "Andrew T tapes"), shows put up on other websites. Here's the links again for 1977, 1978, 1979 that I posted last time. (1979 doesn't really include torrent shows right now.) http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1977 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1978 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/1979 Thinking this could also be useful for the next few years (1980-82) to see where the 400 Box overlaps with things already available. Actually, Rocker, I was rooting through my hard drive a couple of nights ago and came across a show that I now think is 25 August 1978 (Tanz Der Youth, King, Wildcats sessions) -- think this may be upcoming on the 400 Box. (Happy to repost this here if anyone doesn't have it.) i haven't been able to trace exactly where this came from, but think it was up here among the ones, mostly early 80s, shared at the end of last year. Does anyone have a list of what all these were? Suppose it is just a matter of cracking on with it. Just wondered if other people had ideas on this general subject. Not so keen to plunge ahead if someone else has a big plan. Like I said, I don't want to tread on other people's toes with this. On the other hand, if other folk want to join in, I'm certainly good with that. Sorry to ramble on again re Wiki. If anyone wants to discuss these things please feel free to drop me an email or start a discussion over there. Many thanks again to all those ripping 400 Box shows! Cheers, Steve W (latest thoughts) Suppose the point really is that this is all there to be done if the time is put in. And it wouldn't be too hard to do in basic outline, at least in terms of bringing together just shows from the 17-DVD Torrent Compilation, 400 Box, Peel newsgroup and The Andrew T 90s tapes on the appropriate year pages (which are already there in outline). Might try and make a start on 1979 Torrent shows a bit later. Any thoughts, anyone? Steve W 06:12, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Steve I don't mind which format or presentation we use so long as it can be accessed fairly easily. I'm keeping a spreadsheet which converts cells to the format of the current wiki, so (for me anyway) it's easy to amend and upload differently if required. Thanks for all your hard work in updating the wiki, I'll try to catch up with my own dates as and when. Cheers Andrew(currently ripping 14/10/90)Andthezmore 07:13, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Andrew, Many thanks for your message, and for all your great 90s shows. Yeah, I think easy access for everyone is the main thing. I don't mind if the way is the Wiki or something else, but one of the advantages of the Wiki might be the relative ease of access. Seems to me it wouldn't be too difficult to expand things with a full-on 1967-2004 calendar of show (gulp). Just a matter of getting the energy together to get started. Cheers, Steve W PS On the Peelenium front, I'd be really interested knowing what you have before 1950, as I only have Torrent things before then and there are quite a lot of gaps. Either email or message here would both be cool. Steve W 17:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Steve Not sure if you received my email via the newgroup (been having posting problems there off and on) but whilst digging out some new tapes I checked my box of Peelenium tapes and definitely have the following: 1905,1908-1913, 1919-2000. I haven't found my minidisc with 1900s edited but haven't given up hope. Cheers Andrew Andthezmore 07:13, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Andrew, Have sent you an email. As explained there, the Peelenium tapes seem brilliant, as I only have occasional songs prior to 1947, and only a couple of songs 1910-1919, and nothing before that. Would be great to get hold of more, including shows they were on. I know you're keeping plenty busy on the Peel front in the meantime, so only when you have a chance. Cheers, Steve Steve W 17:28, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Hello again - I've just added a link/page for the 1900 Peelenium. Not sure if that is the format you were looking for, feel free to change to whatever style id preferred. Cheers Andrew Andthezmore 19:29, 23 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Andrew -- Many thanks indeed for the 1900 Peelenium! Truly historic stuff! "The Voice" seems really nervous and manages to forget her only two words. Format certainly seems fine to be going on. I hadn't thought about the proposed calendar stretching as far back to 1900, but it seems very logical! Actually, could be really useful way to introduce major landmarks in Peel's life as well (once he's born in 1939 of course!), so later on the shows can be seen in parallel with landmarks with his life. This needs a ponder. Think we also need a "Peelenium" page in some form. No use replicating the Wikipedia entry (although that could be linked). Maybe just a brief outline of the shows on which the various years appear. Too much to think about, but will try and sort something out. Thanks again for Peelenium 1900. More would be fantastic. Will add a front page link.